


Learning Things

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Chrs and Dwayne learn things about each other.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 30





	Learning Things

**Author's Note:**

> And we have another fandom shout out for those of you looking for those kinds of things.

The case was solved after too many hours and too much coffee. The bad guys were in jail and the victims were home, recovering from their ordeal. Everything should have been right within Christopher Lasalle's world, but it wasn't and he didn't know why. All he knew was that it had somethng to do with his boss, his friend. Dwayne.

 _Too many hours alone,_ he finally decided as he nursed his beer, watching as Pride picked a melody out of the old piano on top of "Tru Tone's" tiny stage. "I haven't heard that one before," he said as he leaned against the bar.

"Just something that popped into my head the other day," Dwayne said as his hands moved over the keys. "Not sure where it came from."

"I like it," Christopher said. smiling a little. It soared over the pair of them and through the empty bar, a true celebration of the spirit of New Orleans. It seemed appropriate after the long hours the pair of them had just suffered through.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Dwayne stopped playing long enough to sip his own beer. "But it needs something, though. Not sure what...but something's not right with it." He shrugged. "It'll come to me eventually. I'll know it when I feel it."

"It sounds good to me, but you know I don't much about jazz," Chris confessed. "More into Elvis and Johnny Cash."

A small sad smile crossed Pride's features. "Mama had a stack of old 78s she used to play on rainy days. All the greats. You could barely get any sound off them, but I remember them all." He heaved a sigh. "Lost them during Katrina. Been trying to replace them as I can, but..." He didn't finish.

"I'm sorry," Chris said soflty. Pride rarely spoke about the woman who had raised him. "But the music's still with you. It always will be."

"That's what I keep telling myself." he plucked a few keys on the piano. "And I'm sorry. I seem to be in a menancholy mood tonight."

"We both are, I think. And I don't know why, either." Christopher put his bottle down. he was done drinking for the night. "It's not the case."

"No. We solved it. Found justice. Everyone is either in jail or home." He paused, shaking his head. "I'll figure it out in due time."

Chris got to his feet. "I'll help you clean up."

Dwayne smiled as he shook his head. "You don't have to."

"I want to. And I can't just sit here and watch you bustle around. Not when I push a broom, too." He went to the janitor's closet as Dwayne began wiping down the bar.

Soon the place was clean and the two men were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the bar. "Thank you," Dwayne finally said.

Chris shrugged. "No need to. All I did was help sweep up."

"Not just for that," dwayne said quietly/ "For being here. You didn't have to stay."

Chris shrugged again. "I don't know what it is, but I just didn't want to go home to an empty place tonight. Even though it's in the middle of the quarter, it's too quiet some nights. You know?"

"I do know. Some nights...I can hear the ghosts in these walls." he tapped a knuckle against the bar.

"Must be a lot of them here," Chris said, looking around. He could almost feel them, shadowy wisps of times gone by hiding in the conrers.

"At least one. I see her sometimes in the bar late at night. I think she used to work here back in the day." Dwayne smiled. "I know she likes my coffee."

They were both silent for a moment. Finally, Dwayne asked, "What is it, Christopher?"

"What's what?" Chris asked, stalling. "I'm good."

"How long have we known each other? How much hell have we seen each other through?" Dwayne asked. "I know when something is bothering you." He bumped Chris' shoulder. "Out with it, Christopher. You don't want me dragging it out of you. And you know I can."

"Yes, I do," Chris said, looking up. "And you won't stop until you do neither." He met Dwayne's eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. It was a new feeling, at least when it came to Pride. He had only felt this way once before. "I don't know," he finally said, knowing how lame it sounded. "But when I do, you will. Okay?'

Dwayne nodded. "Fair enough." He took a long sip of his beer. "It's just...I'm here if you need to talk. About anything."

Chris nodded; he had confided in Pride before. "I will. Pinky swear." The two men hooked little fingers.

Heaving another sigh, Dwayne got to his feet. "I should lock up and call it a night."

Chris took the hint. "And I should go. Try to get some sleep." He rose as well. "See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." They walked to the door, pausing at the entrance. "Have a good night."

Chris turned, finally noticing the look on Pride's face. _So sad,_ he thought, wishing there was something he could do hat would make Dwayne smile. _He's been alone for so long._ Finally, before he could stop himself, he leaned close and brushed his lips against Pride's. 

Dwayne froze, his eyes going wide as he was kissed. The sensations left his mouth tingling and his heart punding with emotions he had never felt before. At least, not for the man currently kissing his breath away. It was enough to make his head spin.

He jerked away a moment later, confused. "Christopher?" he whispered.

In that moment, Chris knew he had done the wrong thing. "I'd...I'd better go," he finally said, backing away. I'll be by tomorrow." Bolting out the door, he left Dwayne standing in front of the bar his heart aching and his mind full of questins he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to.

*****

Chris practically ran the six blocks home, dodging panhandlers and street musicians and tourists of every color and stripe. _Not Pride,_ he thought, his mind in a turmoil, his lips still tingling from the kiss. _Not Pride...what have I done?_

He climbed the stairs to his apartment and let himself in, going straight to the bedroom. He sagged onto the bed and put his head in his hands, still coming to grips over his actions as he tried to figure out what it could mean. _I loved her,_ he thought, looking at the picture of Savannah he kept on his bedside table. _I would've married her if I had found the chance to ask her. So why Pride? And why now?_

He didn't know. And there was no one else he knew he could ask.

Just then, there was a soft knock on his door. He opened it to see Pride standing there, an uncertain look on his lined face. "We need to talk."

Chris stepped aside. He knew this couldn't wait until morning. "I'm sorry,' he said as he shut the door and locked it. "I don't know why I did that."

Dwayne looked at him. "Don't you?" he asked quietly. he slid his arms around Chris' waist. "I know I've ben wanting something like this for a long time."

Chris blinked. "You have?" Dwaybe nodded. "You never said."

Dwayne shrugged. "Your heart needed time to heal," he said quietly. "I didn't want to trespass on that. And so did mine, after everything."

That made sense. "So what happens now?" Chris finally asked.

"I would like for us to be together," Dwayne said, brushing hs fingers over Chris' face. "Is that something you think you could want?" He paused. "If you don't..."

"I think I do," Chris said, interrupting him. "I think I want that more than anything."

Cupping the back of his head, Dwayne pulled him into a lingering kiss that left no doubt about his intentions. "Where's your bedroom?" Fot an answer, Chris led him down the hall.

They sat down on the bed, their hands roaming. "Very nice," Dwayne said as he took of Lasalle's shirt and tossed it onto a nearby chair. His pants followed a moment later. "I think I like you like this."

Chris preened a little. "I know I like you like this," he said as he did the same. "Have you...can I ask..."

"You can. I don't have a lot of secrets from you." They laid down on top of the comforter. "A few times a lifetime ago. At least it feels like it was." There was a pause. "He was a Navy Admiral I knew when I was in Washington DC for a time. His name was Al."

"What happened to him?" Chris asked. he could hear the note of sadness, of loss in his partner's voice. 

"I came back here to help mama and he got transferred to some top secret project out in New Mexico that even I don't have clearence for. We parted friends in spite of everything. The last time I heard, he was working on his fifth wife." At Chris' surprised look, Dwayne explained. "I caught him in between." He gave Chris another kiss. "What about you? Anyone back home? here?"

Chris shook his head. "No men. And you know the rest." He ducked his head. "King...I gotta tell you...I have got no idea what to do."

"Figured as much." Dwayne reached up to brush Chris' hair back. "And we can't do much as it is. It's been awhile since my last HIV test and I don't have anything with me." he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you do?"

Chris reached over and rummaged through the bedside table;e drawer. He sighed; no comdoms. "So we play it safe then?" he asked. "Because I need to get tested, too."

"We'll go to the free clinic tomorrow." With that, Dwayne bgan to kiss him again, pressing him into the mattress. "Is this okay?"

"King...you can do anything you want," Chris promised rashly, rubbing his hips against Pride's. He let out a moan as their cocks touched. "God...please..."

"I've got you, Chris," Dwayne said as he wrapped his hands around both of them and began to pump. "It's all right...I've got you. And I won't let go." 

Chris' head fell back against the pillows as he was caressed and stroked by expert fingers. It was just what he needed and not enough all ay the same time. "Don't stop," he begged, his fingers digging into Dwayne's broad shoulders. "Right...right there..."

"Yes," Dwayne said as his hand moved faster. "Chris...gonna come..."

Chris came a moment later, his climax spilling all over Dwayne's hand as he shook with the force of his release. Pride came a moment later, his lover's name a whisper on his lips as his fell against his shoulder. 

Dwayne rolled off him, wiping his hand clean on his discarded shirt before taking Chris back into his arms. "My Christopher," he murmured, kissing his parted lips. "You okay?"

"Never better," Chris said, pulling him even closer. reaching over, he pulled a blanket out from under the bed and draped it over them both. "Stay?"

Dwayne smiled as he cuddled close. "For as long as you'll have me."

 _Forever,_ Chris thought, managing one last kiss before he drifted off to sleep.

*****.

The very next night, Chris was once again sitting at the bar listening to Dwayne as he played. The melody that had captivated him the night before was longer now and sounded much different, more upbeat and hopeful. "You added to it since last night," he said as he drank. "It's different."

"You like it?" Pride asked.

"I do." Chris grinned. "So you found what was missing then?"

Dwayne smiled as well. "I did. Turns out all it needed was you." He continued to play.

 _My King,_ Chris thought, his heart swelling with what he knew was the beginning of a love that he knew would last for the rest of his life. He didn't know where this would lead to for them, and right now he didn't want to. For now, he was content to just sit at the bar, drink his beer and listen to Dwayne Pride play.


End file.
